baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatalistic Lea
Fatalistic Lea is a Sequel Comic created by Adjectivenouncombo. Plot The story begins with a man named Gus narrating the time he spent with the titular Lea. He first introduce himself to Lea while she was feeding fish at the campus pond, with Gus recalling how eager and energetic she appeared, while fate was seemingly out to get such a positive woman. Suddenly a fish leaped from the pond and right into Lea’s mouth, forcing Lea simply let it slide down her throat as Gus watched on. Panicking over what just happened, she quickly suggested if he would like to see a movie with her. The pair went to Lea’s house where she played an animated film for them to watch, but Gus couldn't take his eyes off her protruding belly that was sticking out beneath her top. Afterwards, Lea showed him her collection of miniature mannequins and went over to grab something from her drawer. Lea bent over right next to Gus, unintentionally causing her stomach to emit loud and wet digestive noises right into his ears. However, the complex sounds made him even more fascinated of Lea’s talent for swallowing things and told her that people would pay to see it. Gus later purchased bags of food for Lea as she prepared for her first recording session. She shows off her outfit to him and bloats out her belly to make it look fuller for the audience. Lea takes to the filming like a natural, easily devoring four bags of treats and showing off her stomach for those watching. Gus pulls out a final bag full of small fish and almost misses recording Lea swallow a whole thing, bag and all. She asks Gus what to do next and he accidentally lets slip how he likes hearing her stomach digest. In response, Lea shoves his head against her soft, full belly and asks if the streamers can also hear her gurgling gut through Gus’ cellphone. After the stream, Gus returns home and Lea discovers something that he neglected to mention about his interests. She spots on Gus’ blog images of tiny men held by giant women. From this, Lea theorized that Gus wanted to be inside her belly and then comes up with an idea that she thinks he would love. The next couple of weeks, Gus and Lea spent a lot of time together and made more shows until Lea decided to have a one week holiday alone, but then contacted Gus the moment she returned to do another show at her house. Gus heads over to see Lea but upon opening the front door he is zapped by a bright light and regains his sight to find that he has shrunken down to the size of a plastic doll. Lea soon appears and is happy with the results of her shrinking device. She then reveals to Gus that her parents once worked at a company that manufactured a shrinking device called “The Hammer” and after seeing his blog she decided to shrink him as part of their filming session. Lea picks up Gus and assures him that he won't be eaten. Instead she rips open a water filled bag of fish and pours the contents down her throat. Lea’s belly swells up and she shows Gus, groping it with both hands for him, before she decides to plop Gus into her open mouth. Lea parades around with Gus fearing for his life when one of Lea’s mini mannequins cause her to fall over and accidentally swallow him, much to her horror and her streamers delight. Later, after the show, Lea starts stuffing herself with food to try and drown out Gus’ complains inside her bloated stomach. Category:Sequel comics Category:Baby Fat Category:Vore Category:Stuffing Category:Liquid Inflation